


Dawn

by Camy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Secret Endings, V attends the party and finally sees the one who made it all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore V immensely and was bummed he didn’t have a route. So to remedy that, I wrote this~!
> 
> Angst at first until the end, I promise! This is 10 pages long too so get comfy~
> 
>  **This has spoilers of the secret endings** so please don't read this if you haven't and don't wish to be spoiled. If you don't care, it's all on you~

In just one day, I said the wrong thing.

Rika shrieked, anger that I had never seen, and before I knew it, I felt unbearable pain.  She screamed of how I betrayed her and her dreams to save the world.

Was this blood?

My left…  She had attacked my eye.

I could still see with my right eye.  I saw her run away and I tried to reach out but I stopped myself.

It was no use.  She was forever gone.

Was this…the end?

I lied to the five of them.  I couldn’t let them know what Rika had done to me.  Her death and funeral were to erase any doubts for their own good.

I didn’t want them to know that the Rika they knew would harm someone after one harmless comment.

I couldn’t let them feel the same as I did.  To make sure I didn’t say something by mistake again, I didn’t go to the chat often.  They would quickly see that I wouldn’t be the same and ask questions.

It was better to make them worry than to have them realize the truth.

Traveling to take photos was difficult at first.  It was a little hard at first but I didn’t want to give it up.  

I couldn’t let it go away.  It felt like a test from above to see if I would give up.  I almost did give up if it weren’t for the RFA members.  

I wasn’t going to fail anyone else..  …Is what what I told myself.

 _She_ came out of no where with the code for Rika’s apartment.  I knew what was going on when Luciel called me about it.  I let them believe that this was Rika’s doing in a symbolized way.  Another lie, another way to not make them suspicious.

That’s what I thought.

They started to ask questions after I entered the chatroom again when the hacker came back.

Just who was….  No.  It couldn’t be.

Luciel mentioned two words that sent chills. The trauma made me freeze, leading to Luciel to ask if I was there.

I told him to give me the location.   He kept asking if I knew them.   I told him that I would tell him everything on the way.  Luciel’s reaction was exactly what I figured it would be, but I didn’t regret it.  He had every right to know the truth now.

When we finally arrived at the location that Luciel tracked down, I almost Luciel to stay back but I would need his help.

I hadn’t expect to see what he also saw.  His brother…so different from now and Rika…  Rika she was the one who was most different now.  It was if she thought she was a deity herself.  The so called Savior for the group.

Luciel was frozen in place.

I couldn’t even see Rika and I honestly didn’t want to see her like this.   I wanted to remember the times before she attacked me.  Me…she claimed to love.

She laughed at me and Luciel, saying that she was going to destroy RFA.  She said it had been a failure that needed to be cleansed.

I told her to stop.  More like begged…

Had she always been this way?  Was I the one at fault?

I don’t want anyone else to become like this, to lose themselves to the point of insanity.

I wasn’t going to get close to anyone ever -

“…?”

…

“V?” called out a gentle voice.

“Huh?” I blinked, the party noises came back full force as the memory was quickly pushed away.  I moved my head to see who called out to me.

“V, you don’t look well.”  Such a soothing voice…

I stared at her.

Luciel introduced me to the one who had invited the guests.  Oh, right, it was her that made this all possible.  She had done it with no problem after she was brought to RFA by RIka’s -

I shoved the thought away and forced a smile.

“You did great inviting this many guests,” I told her.

Her eyes seemed to try to find mine.  My very dark sunglasses were blocking her, keeping her away - as if to keep her from getting too close.   What I had done to Rika I didn’t want to happen to anyone else.

“Are your eyes really okay?”

My breath caught in my throat that I almost choked.  I had to open my mouth for air as I looked at her in shock.  She had…seen right through me regardless.

“Yeah…I can still see.”  I felt the need to really see her.  A wish for my left eye to become healed to see who she was entirely.   

Why though?  Had I done enough to someone who I loved with all my being that I destroyed her?   I don’t want to destroy anyone else, especially the woman before me.

Was I so desperate to see her?

My right eye kept following her throughout the party, watching her greet guests.  Even if I tried to focus on another, they kept going back to her.

…What is wrong with me?  I don’t want to hurt her.  I don’t want this.  I don’t understand.  Why, why is this happening?

“Hey, V?”  

Luciel was looking at me and I noticed that I was covering my eyes.

“Just too much light.  I’ll be fine, Luciel.”

The auction for my photography seemed to be doing fine.   Yet there she was at the corner of my right eye.  No, no.  I have to move away entirely.  There was too much light radiating from her.  I walked over to the side wall of the grand room.

“V?  What’s wrong?”

I smiled at Luciel, “I actually need a break.”  He looked worried, but I didn’t try and tell him I was fine.  

Now I couldn’t see her.  This was good.  I could focus on the party as a whole.  All of the talking, laughing, it felt the same yet also…different.  It felt more lively.  More genuine.

Was this her doing?  

“Good evening,” began Jaehee on the mic.   "Thank you everyone for coming here, and accepting invitations given by-“

My vision on my left eye became even more blurry before adjusting again.  Why was this happening…?

"Please come up.”   There was clapping and my right eye locked on her immediately as she walked up the steps to the stage.  

“I want to say thanks to those who have come here to the RFA party.  I had a great time inviting all of you since the rest of the members helping me greatly.  I hope all of you are having an enjoyable time and hope that you continue to have one until the party ends.  I…also hope that all of you leave with a smile.”

My eyes widened.

“Thank you,” she said with a bow before walking down the stage.

Before I knew it, I had already joined the rest of the RFA members.  

Jumin was the first to notice me.  "Oh, V, there you are.“

"Sorry, these lights are too bright for me.”

“We can lower them.”  Before i could stop Jumin, he pointed to the light switch where an attendant was standing.  The lights dimmed down a bit while the chandeliers glittered in the soft light.  The guests reacted positively.

“Hello.”

There she was right beside me on my left.  If…if I could just look there, I could probably see more of her.

“She really did a great job,” commented Jaehee.

“Yes,” agreed Jumin and Zen at the same time.

Yoosung laughed.  "I’ve never seen this many people!  It’s so exciting.“

"Just please don’t download anymore apps you don’t know, okay?” said Luciel in concern.

She responded to them with a smile matched with words that made the other members happy.  

Maybe I could…feel happy again too?

“V.” she spoke up when the others left to talk with their guests.

“Yes?”

“You lied about the lights being too bright.”

She was much too observant.   "I didn’t want to worry them.“

"Aren’t they your friends?  You should trust them more.”

Oh I knew.  It made it even harder to tell them.  "I’ll talk to them afterward.  They were looking forward to this party.“  I finally turned to look down at her.  "Thank you for making this possible.  I haven’t seen them happy this much since Rika passed.”

“But are **you** happy?”

Again.  She saw through me again.  I smiled down at her.  "Please, don’t worry about me.“

"Hmm.   That’s a very sad thing to say with a fake smile.”

She was…incredible.  Did they know this and sent her because of it?  Was it to destroy me?

I wouldn’t care either way.   Even the sun died out eventually.

“V, can I show you something?”

My eyebrows rose.  "What is it?“  Did she prepare something for me?

"Over here.”  She began walking and looked back, noticing that I didn’t follow.  "Come on.“

I followed after her without a second thought.  I greeted guests quickly on the way while she ushered me towards a table covered with a large piece of black paper and white markers.

"Look, I had all of the guests sign and leave a message.”

I leaned down a little to read some of them with my right eye with ease.

_-This party was fabulous~!  So many wonderful men, I hope to come to it again!-_

_-I didn’t know the Chef also played LOLOL, I got his screen name and we’re gonna play later.-_

_-TYLENOL IS THE GREATEST DRUG AND CATS ARE THE GREATEST ANIMAL-_

_-Ohh~  I got so inspired for another book ^^  Will come again!-_

_-Hurrah~~ Party was great, some people wanted to hear tradition songs.  Will stay in touch with you sweets~-_

_-I will set another appointment for our association to meet again,please leave us the date for the next one.  And if I may: Jaehee is my role model!-_

_-Party so nice.  Really good person.  If need oil, will send quick.  Got more business!-_

“What do you think, V?”

“This is…”  

I realized my mouth was hanging open and closed it.  I looked over at her.

I wanted to see her.

I wanted to see the woman who came up with such a simple, yet powerful, way to show that everyone could get along no matter their differences.

I spoke her name for the first time.

“Yes, V?”

I was going to get that surgery done no matter what so I could see this incredible woman before me.

“Thank you.”

It had been a long time since I smiled so genuinely like this.

She smiled back at me.  "I knew you would be happy seeing that.  Ah, sorry, I don’t mean the pun.“

"No, it’s fine.”

I stayed around that table talking with her as the party died down and I got to see more and more messages being added.

Not one party guest walked passed it, each every one left a message.

“We should write one!”  Yoosung had a sparkle in his eyes.

“We’re not even guests,” reprimanded Zen.

“No, no, do it anyway,” she told them.

“Okay, but don’t look until we leave!”

“I promise.”

One by one they left while I kept her busy, as was the so called plan.

Now it was just the two of us and some of the clean up staff.

“You leave one too, V.”

“Me?  I didn’t do anything compared to the rest of you.”

“You’re still a member though.  You also took the photographs that was auctioned.”

She was like a bright new star.

“All right.  Keep your promise to not read it until after I leave.”

She laughed at my repeat of Yoosung’s deal. “I promise.”  She turned away and began helping the clean up staff, who only told her to not to worry.

It felt weird to write for the first time after my eye became damaged.  Unlike typing on the phone, I had to keep in mind the height and width of the characters. Though thanks to the white markers on the large black paper, I could see it clearly with just my right eye.

With the message done, I announced my leave and walked out of the large doors.  The sun shone still in the sky in the late afternoon.

My dark sunglasses managed to keep it from getting too bright compared to her light that managed to reach me with ease.

I wonder if she would smile seeing my message.  I looked behind at the double doors that I had just walked through before taking my leave with help of the bodyguards that Jumin assigned.

When I was clear from the crowd, I took out my phone and went to the messages with Jumin.  He had sent me info of a surgeon he highly recommended.  All I had to do was press the call button.

Weeks, no, two years ago I would have hesitated.

Not anymore.

…

The familiar crowds as I walked to my destination were so clear.  Had the world always been this vibrant?

The surgery had been a success and now, I was back.  I hadn’t met with the other members yet since I had someone I wanted to meet with first.

I walked into a building and headed to the elevator area.  I pressed the button and waited while pressing the home button my phone.

We stayed in touch with the message system in the app.

It was like a new beginning for me and she was my largest support.  Somehow she would tell me exactly what I needed to hear.  I never had a surgery before.  My eyes were important in my line of work, but it wasn’t just because of my work that I had to get it done.

The elevator dinged before opening and I walked in, my shoes clacking against the title floor.  I swiped my card and It closed before taking me up to the penthouse.

My phone buzzed, notifying me of a message and I looked down quickly.

_-Can’t wait to see you!-_

Such a simple text that held so much love behind it.  My lips quirked up into a smile.  The long way up felt like forever, but I would get there eventually.  That’s what she taught me with her bright light that helped guide me back on my path.

The long awaited ding was the second noise music to my ears.  With the doors opening, I stepped into the well lit room that welcomed immense yet comforting light in.

“Welcome home, V.”

Oh…  She stepped into my line of sight and her eyes met mine with warmth.  

Warmth…that was what was different.  I never felt that before.

“You’re…beautiful,” I managed to breathe out.

She smiled with a blush and fidgeted.  Cute.  Then she noticed something.  "V…your eyes…“

Your eyes are like the sky, V.   Rika’s words when she first saw them echoed in my ears.

"Are they better now?”  The echoing stopped.  I hadn’t expected for her to ask of my well being.  Usually people commented about my eyes first.

She really is incredible.

“Yes, I can see everything now.  I can…finally see you.”  I gently brushed her cheek with my right hand.  She felt so warm.  Feeling greedy, I embraced her, pulling her to me.

“Oh!” she let out in surprise.

“Thank you,” I said in her ear, my voice choking a bit.  "Thank you…“

She hugged me tight without saying anything.  I didn’t need or want words right now, I had all I needed and wanted with her arms around me.

Something wet slid down my cheeks.  I knew it wasn’t blood.  Nor was it just tears.  It was happiness.  

I finally found that happiness with her.

Even the sun needs a star to help brighten its dark days.  Whether it made sense or not to anyone else, it didn’t matter.  

"I love you,” I managed out while blinking back the tears.  It wasn’t the first time I told her this.  I told her this in the messages and on the phone.  But in person…in my most vulnerable…I needed to tell her.  "I treasure you.  You’ve been my support ever since that party.“  

"V..”   She noticed that my hands were shaking a little.

“I’m…”  I cleared my throat since it felt dry.  'I’m fine,’ I would’ve said months ago to hide it.  I kept nothing from her.  "I’m lost without you.“  She shifted in my arms to look up at me.  Her cheeks were also wet from crying.  

"I love you too, V.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Huh?”

She was so cute when she was shocked like this while blushing.  I took out the ring from the pocket of my jacket and held it for her - and me - to see.  "I wish to marry you.“

Usually you only made wishes on stars, but…

She covered her mouth with her hands.  "Oh….”  She wiped her tears and looked up at me happily.  "Yes, V.“  Then she added,"Wish granted,” she replied playfully.  I loved that about her too.  

With the ring slid on her ring finger, we met each other in a tear flavored kiss with a promise for a future together.


	2. Part 2

Our marriage was held two months later and I decided that the party would be held two months after to give us and the rest of the RFA members time.

 

I wanted to make the wedding simple and she agreed.  We would only invite friends and family.  I couldn't help but spoiling her though, wanting to make the wedding beautiful like a dream turned into reality.

 

The reception was held wonderfully and caused my worries to vanish.  They always did when she was near.  It was as if she protected me.  Since she requested to dance, we took lessons to learn a simple number.  I was used to dancing, due to my upbringing, but seeing her pick it up like it was nothing reminded me of how she accepted to help invite guests.

 

Our dancing was a new experience to me.  I never danced with such emotion before.   In my arms was the love of my life.  My light.  I wasn't going to let her go, and I couldn't even if I wanted to.  She shone brighter than the sun on that day.

 

Now we were on our honeymoon.

 

I opened the door for the hotel room, which was one of the presidential suites, and ushered her in with my hand on her back.

 

She walked in and immediately looked out the window, commenting on how lovely the view was.  So cute.  I walked up behind her and let go of the suitcase before I wrapped my arms around her.

 

"V, we didn't need this entire suite."

 

"Yes, but I intend to spoil you."  I kissed the side of her head and held her closer.  

 

She giggled and grasped my hands with her own.  "So, what are the plans?"

 

"Plans?  Hmm."  My eyes caught sight of the king size bed.  "To stay in this hotel."

 

"V."

 

"I'm serious.  I prefer to see all of you rather than go sight-seeing."

 

"V!" she called out playfully while turning around.  "We already have reservations and if we don't show, it would be rude."

 

"I intend to keep those, but after each one...I want you."

 

Her entire face flushed red and I smiled as he said, "V...!"

 

I chuckled before I cupped her head and kissed her.  "But before we begin, I wish..."  I trailed off on purpose, making her laugh.  "To make love my incredible wife that I love."

 

Oh, she was so cute getting all shy.  

 

"Yes or no?" I offered to her.

 

"S-Sure..."

 

"Sorry?"  I couldn't help but tease her.  

 

"Yes," she said while looking right into my eyes.

 

...

 

_ You said that you would love me for eternity, V.  Was that all a lie?!   You betrayed me!  You betrayed me by fixing your eye and not living through it.  You married someone else! _

 

_ 'I'm here for you, V.  I'll support you no matter what.' _

 

_ You're nothing but a liar! _

 

_ 'I'm thankful you told me the truth about Rika.  I understand why you didn't tell us at first.' _

 

_ YOU ARE A LIAR!!!!!   And I will destro - _

 

' _ I'm always here for you, V.  Please don't hesitate to tell me anything.' _

 

...

 

I woke up with a start, my heart pounding.  

 

"V?"

 

I had to catch my breath while I rubbed my left eye.  It was still healed.

 

"V, you're safe.  You're here with me."

 

That's right.  She was here.  I turned to her and gathered her in my arms again.  "I'm sorry, I haven't had that nightmare in a while..."

 

"It's all right," she said softly.  The same way she did when I called her the first time.

 

_ 'Hello?' _

 

_ 'Oh, you picked up.' _

 

_ 'Of course, I promised I would.' _

 

_ 'I...  Ahh, I've been having a nightmare.' _

 

_ 'Want to talk about it?' _

 

_ 'Yes.  That's why I called.' _

 

I smiled at the memory and pulled her closer so that was completely on me.

 

"V?"

 

"I don't have any ulterior motive.  I just feel better with you like this on me."

 

"Okay, I don't mind."

 

"Thank you."

 

"...I, uhm, also meant the ulterior motive."

 

"Nn!" I let out in surprise with my cheeks burning.  This...this incredible woman!

 

...

 

"Mmmm," I heard her groan as I opened my eyes to the morning light.

 

I looked down at her, noting on her smile as she slept.  Cute...but I need to get back at her for teasing me last night.

 

I woke her up with a kiss.

 

"H-Hey...," she groaned playfully half-tired while stretching.

 

"Good morning, my love."

 

"...!"  I saw her cheeks turn red before she buried her face in the pillow.

 

"Let me see," I teased while trying to roll her over.

 

"No~~~."

 

"Hahaha, so cute."

 

"Sto~p."

 

She was unbelievably cute.  I easily turned her over and pulled her on top of me.  I can never get enough of that blush of hers...

 

"V~~."

 

"Yes, my love?"

 

"Stop, this is too much teasing."

 

I laughed before pulling her down gently to steal a kiss.  Well...that was the plan.  I ended up getting carried away.

 

She moaned sweetly against my lips before I felt her hands rub around my bare chest.

 

This happiness was truly what I wanted.  What I sought out for.  I embraced her tightly, making her squeal in the process.

 

She pulled away, breaking the kiss and glared playfully at me.

 

"What's wrong?" I feigned ignorance, though my smile was a huge giveaway.

 

"Let me go."

 

"No."  I tugged on one strand of her hair playfully but she caught me off guard with a deep kiss that made me freeze.

 

Oh...  This overwhelming feeling of joy spread throughout from me from my center.  

 

I cupped her cheek gently as we deepened the kiss before I finally rolled her over to be on top of her.

 

...

 

After our...morning  _ exercise _ , we went to the planned destinations for the day.  Famous landmarks mostly, ones I already visited, but it felt different now.  With her by my side, we decided on where to go next.

 

Our hands were clasped together as we walked.  I pulled her closer when the crowd became large as we continued walking.  I felt her hand squeeze mine in a form of thanks.  With a smile, I pulled up our hands and kissed the wedding ring upon her finger - purposely leaving a long kiss to watch her blush.

 

"V...," she said shyly while trying to hide her face with her free hand.

 

She looked divine like that.  I felt the familiar need to take a photo...

 

"...Wait, don't move."

 

"What?"

 

"I want to take a picture of you like this."

 

"W-What?!  V, that's too embarrassing."

 

"Just think of it like a selfie."

 

"Pfft.  Wait, are you going to do it with your camera?"

 

"No, I just brought my phone.  It's for  _ our _ eyes only."

 

"I-It's still embarrassing.  But, okay."

 

I smiled before positioning my phone's camera on her face.  Perfect shot.  The camera clicked and confirmed the photo to me.

 

"Oh my, V is that you?"

 

I blinked at the voice.  Who was that?  I looked and saw one of my old photograph colleagues.

 

"Pierre, good to see you again."

 

"Whew, out on a date?

 

"Honeymoon," I corrected with a small smile.

 

"Whaaat?  You got married?  Hmm, she's different than the photos you've showed me."

 

"Of course, Rika and I haven't been together for several months now."

 

"I see.  Last time I saw you, you and Rika were together.  But you look much happier now than when you were with her."

 

"I....was?"

 

"Yeah.  So, introduce me to your wife.  Who is this beauty who made you happy?"

 

...

 

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable," apologized V as his colleague left.

 

"No, it was fun to hear how you acted when you first started out.  Hehe, blurred images."

 

"...! E-Everyone starts out somewhere."

 

"Hehe, you're blushing.  I should take a picture too."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Come on, you took one of me.  Let's get one of you."

 

"T-That - "  Before I could finish my flustered response, she was already done taking the picture.

 

"Oh my, my husband is so cute like this."

 

She showed me the picture and I felt myself get even more flustered.  I grasped her hand and began leading her away since people began to stare and laugh at us.

 

I heard her giggling before feeling her loop her arms with my left arm so that she could walk beside me. 

 

My left side.  The very side where she came up to me that day of the party.  

 

She caught me staring and looked at me with worry.  "What is it, V?"

 

"No, just remembering that day when I first saw you."

 

Her smile she sent me in response was as bright as it was that day

 

...

 

We got back to our hotel pretty late and both of us were exhausted that we took a bath together.

 

Well, I did suggest it.

 

"Wha-What, a bath together?  V, you...you need to stop teasing me."

 

I started to pull her by her hands towards the bath while laughing.  "It'll be fun."

 

"Ohhhhh no, no, no, you're just going to tease me in there."

 

"No I won't, I promise."

 

"Hmm..."  She wasn't putting up much of a fight but I didn't want to force her.  

 

After what felt like an eternity, she finally said, "F-Fine."

 

I managed to keep my promise and behaved taking a bath together.  Since I was so tall in a foreign country, we had just enough space for the both of us.

 

We helped wash each other's backs while talking about the memories of the day.

 

"It was so funny to hear about your pictures being blurry, hehehe."

 

Oh the urge to tease her was great, but I kept my promise.

 

Until we got out.

 

The robes were a great mood setter and I snaked my hands inside, making her gasp and squeal in surprise.

 

"V!"

 

"You only said not to tease  _ in there _ ."  I picked her up, making her latch onto me with a "eek" and carried her over to the bed.

 

"Wait, my hair is still wet."

 

"Oh, don't worry.  I'll warm it right up along with your body."

 

Her mouth hung open.

 

"Shall we begin?" I asked as I laid her down gently onto the bed.

 

With a smile, and a rough tug of my collar, she pulled me down.

 

...

 

The next couple of days we took even more photos.  I've never taken so many photos with another person in my entire life.  Of course, she wasn't just any person, she was my wife, my love of my life.

 

Still, it amazed me just how much we had taken.  The zoo, silly ones with statues, aquariums, the beach (I...don't know how I kept my control), and many others.

 

The plane back home was another beginning for us.  This time our married life.

 

As we entered the penthouse, we began unpacking our suitcases before going out to eat.  I had been so used to holding her hand that I didn't even think about it.  My hand simply moved on its own and rather than get shy, she accepted it.

 

"Looks like we got used to doing this during our honeymoon."

 

She giggled.  "Yeah, it feels so normal now."

 

"Good.  Does..."  I brought up her hand and kissed the palm of her hand right when she thought I would kiss her ring.  "-that feel normal too?"

 

"V, stop teasing!"

 

"Never.  I think we should go back, I have a meal already in my hand."

 

"...!  V, please..."

 

"Do you want to go back?"

 

Her stomach growled in protest.

 

"HmMm." I failed trying to hold in my languther.  "I suppose not."

 

"Stop laughing," she pouted playfully.

 

"I intend to never stop laughing with you around."

 

"Ah, so embarrassing," she whispered as people looked at us.  She began to walk faster and I followed alongside her with ease.

 

I would never get tired of teasing her.  Never.

 

"Can't take you anywhere," she teased back.

 

"Exactly why we must go back home."

 

"Oh you!"

 

"Yes?  No?"

 

"I'm hungry though...  Ah!  I m-mean."

 

"....We'll eat quick then."

 

...

 

"You are unbelievable, V."

 

"I let you eat at least?"

 

"Well, yes, but still.  Our clothes are on the floor and - hey, stop tickling me with your feet, hehehe!"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"No, stop, not ther- eek!  V!  Behave!"

 

I hugged her tight to me so she couldn't wiggle while I continued tickling her legs with my toes.

 

"I use my secret move, neck tickles!" she cried out playfully and tried to reach but...failed.

 

I laughed and moved myself down so that she could reach.

 

"Ahhh it's not fun if you help," she pouted.

 

"Then I'll continue."

 

"N-Noooo.  Eeeekhehehe~!" 

 

I laughed with her, long and loud, before jetlag settled in.  We looked at each other nestled up against each other in a cuddle.

 

I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  "Thank you."

 

"Hmm?  For what?"

 

"For granting me this new life with you.  For saying yes and loving me."

 

"Just wait until we have kids."

 

"...!"  Gone was my exhaustion.

 

"Did you think I didn't want any?"

 

"No, but I was going to bring it up soon.  You beat me to it."  I held her tighter.  We were both tired from traveling so I would wait.

 

"So, V, how many children do you wish for?"

 

"Three."

 

"Wish granted."

 

We share a laugh before finally drifting into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> V’s message was:  
> -Thank you for being my light.-


End file.
